The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnosis and maintenance of certain physiological conditions. For example, individuals with diabetes frequently check the glucose level in their bodily fluids. The results of such tests can be used to regulate the glucose intake in their diets and/or to determine whether insulin or other medication needs to be administered.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-glucose monitoring systems, may employ an instrument, such as a meter, to calculate the glucose concentration value in a fluid sample from an individual. Such instruments operate by measuring an output, such as current or light, from a reaction with the glucose in the sample. The test results typically are displayed and stored by the meter. Basic systems allow the user to access the test results directly from the meter via a display and a keypad or other interactive component.
Since measurements for individuals with diabetes is crucial, it is imperative that instruments are available that allow convenient readings of diagnostic results. For example, specialized systems are available, but these systems are expensive. Further, information relating to measurements is helpful for a user, if the information is readily accessible, but specialized testing devices are often not designed to provide helpful information to a user.
Thus, there is a need for a system that allows wireless connectivity between an analyte meter to a ubiquitous device executing analysis software such as a smart mobile device. There is a need for a system that allows accessing and downloading reliable patient data and identifying trends to reduce time spent advising patients. There is a need for a system that allows a user ease of access and ability to interact with health-related applications, allowing for a more integrated and natural fit to a user's lifestyle.